Lady Raptors
The Lady Raptors are the female sports teams for Decker State College, a college in Malibu. The soccer team is the college's big athletic draw, several of their players having moved on to play at a professional level, including in the World Cup. The volleyball team, which includes members of a beach team and a regular one, are also prominent. History The Lady Raptors were founded during the early days of Decker State College, soccer being popular in California at the time, and forming a rivalry with the Lady Sharks. The first few years were rocky, fledgling school unable to afford scholarships for good players for any of their teams. Eventually the soccer team began to shape up in the 90s, and while never considered extremely good it was still a team worth bragging about. In 2004 Diane King became head soccer coach and managed to get the rooster to the size that the school could field two entire teams, thus creating an A-squad and a B-squad. In spite of being good at recruitment King wasn't considered the best coach, favoring certain kinds of women over others and sending otherwise talented players to the often-ignored B-Squad. In 2008 the team qualified for the multi-state championship tournament in Salt Lake City and, after some maneuvering by Kat Vaughn, the B-squad took to the pitch and won the tournament. After the tournament the fact that the B-squad did what the A-squad had never been able to do led to an investigation by the board, suspicions raised that King favored blond players for some reason. Diane resigned and Glenda Peyton became the new head coach, promptly promoting the remaining members of the champion B-squad to the A-squad, Kat Vaughn now the team captain. The closing months of 2008 were good for the Raptors, the team winning all the exhibitions they participated in. Come 2009 the soccer team against qualified for the tournament, only losing one game that season. The Raptors failed to repeat their 2008 victory, placing third after losing to the University of Utah in the semi-final. The volleyball team was generally seen more as a recreational group than serious athletic group until 2006 when the beach volleyball sub-team was formally formed, it more recreational while the regular team became more competitive. The the 08/09 season has been a dream-like season for the regular team, winning a great deal but still viewed as underdogs overall. The softball team has had few winning seasons, often placing in the middle of the conference. 2007 was their best year, managing to place 5th overall after the play-offs. Rooster Soccer Players A-Squad Katrina Bowden 10.jpg|Kat Vaughn Captain and Center Forward|link=Kat Vaughn Ashley Tisdale 3.jpg|Britney Summers Left Forward|link=Britney Summers Ayumi Hamasaki.jpg|Ayane Nakamura Right Forward|link=Ayane Nakamura Karthika Nair.jpg|Sarala Rohit Center Mid-fielder|link=Sarala Rohit America Ferrera.jpg|Diane Cruz Right Mid-fielder|link=Diane Cruz Jessica Lee Rose.jpg|Rae Sullivan Left Mid-fielder|link=Rae Sullivan Jamie Lynn Spears.jpg|Justine Zimmerman Left Defender|link=Justine Zimmerman Amanda Westlake.jpg|Mandy Eastwood Stopper|link=Mandy Eastwood Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak Right Defender|link=Chrissy Pak Lea Michele.jpg|Tess Vole Sweeper|link=Tess Vole Lena Gercke.jpg|Mel Donavan Goal-Keeper|link=Mel Donavan B-Squad Jennette McCurdy.jpg|Jeanette Paulson Left Forward|link=Jeanette Paulson Ariane Andrew 2.jpg|Trishana Thompson Right Forward|link=Trishana Thompson Kelsey Chow 3.jpg|Chelsey Wei Stopper|link=Chelsey Wei Aimee Teegarden 2.jpg|Sunny Dakota Goal-Keeper|link=Sunny Dakota Alumni Leah Pipes 2.jpg|Payson Quinn Left Mid-fielder|link=Payson Quinn Arielle Kebbel 3.jpg|Danica Riley Stopper|link=Danica Riley Volleyball Competitive Barbara Crast 3.jpg|Leah McKean Captain|link=Leah McKean Julianne Hough.jpg|Skyler Tannen|link=Skyler Tannen Monica Raymund.jpg|Fay Mochata|link=Fay Mochata Meagan Tandy.jpg|Rena Witt|link=Rena Witt Heather Morris.jpg|Marsha Robinson|link=Marsha Robinson Jurnee Smollett.jpg|Satchel Gagnier|link=Satchel Gagnier Beach Shay Mitchell 2.jpg|Leslie Chun|link=Leslie Chun Deanna Casaluce 3.jpg|Tami Tyler|link=Tami Tyler Softball Mariann Gavelo.jpg|Isidora Bautista|link=Isidora Bautista Sally Golan.jpg|Liddy Cogwell|link=Liddy Cogwell Rachele Brooke Smith.jpg|Sloan Darwood|link=Sloan Darwood Paulina Gretzky.jpg|Teale Haygood|link=Teale Haygood Ingrid Nilsen.jpeg|Vikki Ragsdale|link=Vikki Ragsdale Emma Roberts 2.jpg|Maxine Reed|link=Maxine Reed Jessy Schram.jpg|Ruth Sterling|link=Ruth Sterling Erin Mackey.jpg|Sidney Thornburg|link=Sidney Thornburg Kelsey Chow 3.jpg|Chelsey Wei|link=Chelsey Wei Ciara Harris.jpg|Kansas Wilkins|link=Kansas Wilkins Staff Julie Benz.jpg|Glenda Peyton Head Soccer Coach and Former Assistant Coach|link=Glenda Peyton Leighton Meester 2.jpg|Veronica Parker Assistant Soccer Coach and Former Player|link=Veronica Parker Hilary Swank.jpg|Elaine Burbank Head Volleyball Coach|link=Elaine Burbank Katie Holmes.jpg|Sigourney Rossum Head Female Trainer|link=Sigourney Rossum Yvette Nicole Brown.jpg|Gabrielle Ward Bus Driver|link=Gabrielle Ward Uma Thurman 2.jpg|Diane King Former Head Soccer Coach|link=Diane King Category:Teams Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College